


Planned

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Character(s), Community: fic_promptly, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s01e07 Greeks Bearing Gifts, F/F, Ficlet, POV Toshiko Sato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A chance encounter in a bar turns out to have been part of a deliberate plan.
Relationships: Mary/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 6
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2017





	Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for falkner’s prompt ‘any, any, (775): So it turns out “let's pretend to be gay so guys will stop hitting on us” was step one in her plan to get me into bed...,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Greeks Bearing Gifts.

Tosh has never seen the woman before; she’s sure she’d remember if she had, because it would be impossible not to remember someone so confident and sure of herself. She’s pretty too, something Tosh notices in a kind of abstract way, the kind of woman who probably gets hit on all the time. So when she joins Tosh at the bar, using the excuse of pretending they’re both gay in order to avoid unwanted attention and the inevitable consequences, which seem to include getting barred, Tosh readily agrees. Not that anyone would be likely to hit on her anyway, she’s too quiet, too much of a wallflower to attract that kind of interest, but she wouldn’t mind the company.

The other woman offers to buy her a drink, and she knows her name, which kind of sets alarm bells ringing in Tosh’s head. But Mary, as she introduces herself, knows a lot more than merely her name, and at first Tosh goes along just to learn the extent of the other woman’s knowledge, especially as Mary knows about Torchwood. In the back of her mind, she’s wondering if she’ll have to resort to Retcon.

Tosh knows she should probably leave, go back to the Hub and tell Jack about this encounter, but somehow she can’t bring herself to. It’s been so long since anyone has been interested in her on any level, and this is someone who knows not only about Torchwood, but about aliens, and the Rift. Someone she can actually talk to, who’ll listen, and understand, and really be interested, and if that makes Tosh sound a bit pathetic, she’s not sure she cares. She tells herself she’ll Retcon Mary later, definitely. Probably. They all carry a few Retcon pills with them, in case of emergencies. Right now though, it just feels so good to have somebody interested in her, whatever Mary’s agenda might be.

Later, after a day at work wearing the pendant Mary gave her and hearing things she really wishes she hadn’t heard, Tosh thinks she’s figured it out; the lame excuse to get talking to her, the pendant, everything, was all part of Mary’s plan to get her into bed, which is… flattering in a way. When was the last time someone actually wanted her this way? It’s been so long she doesn’t remember, and Mary is… amazing. Tosh has never been with a woman before, and she’s freaking out a bit, not sure whether she regrets it or not, or whether Mary will lose interest now she’s got what she was after. But the thing is, if she had it all to do over again Tosh knows she wouldn’t change anything, because at least for a little while she had something in her life that was hers alone.

The End


End file.
